Continuo dolor
by AsukaMiyamoto
Summary: Tori ha muerto, ¿Cómo ha llevado la muerte de Tori Jade West? ¿Podrá superarlo? o ¿Se hundirá más en su dolor? entren y lean, reviews por favor


Hoy no es un buen día para mí, de hecho es un día lleno de tristeza… ¿Por qué? Es una pregunta un poco difícil de responder para mí, es muy duro recordarlo pero aquí voy, hoy 26 de abril se cumple un año de la muerte de mi gran amor, mi querida Tori Vega.

El día no podía estar más triste, está lloviendo mucho, antes me gustaba la lluvia, sí, me divertía jugando como niña pequeña, solo porque ella lo disfrutaba, ahora, la lluvia me trae un continuo dolor, me hace recordarla, el tan solo pensar en Tori hace que mi pecho duela. No puedo soportar ni un minuto más estar ante su tumba en este frío y oscuro cementerio. Me tiro en el piso y comienzo a llorar y gritar, oigo unos pasos que se acercan.

- Jade?- no volteo, ignoro la voz y continúo con mi llanto

- Jade, basta, te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí, ven conmigo

- No!

- Vámonos

- No quiero Cat, yo… quiero seguir aquí con ella

- Jade, estar aquí y culpándote de todo, te hará daño

- Fue mi culpa, si yo….

- Jade, no fue culpa de nadie

- Yo…

- Ven, entremos al auto- Seguí a Cat sin muchas ganas y subimos al auto, el viaje hacia mi casa fue en completo silencio, no supe en que maldito momento fue que llegamos, solo se que me encontraba caminando hacia la puerta de mi casa, cuando la voz de Cat hizo que volteara

- Jade

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes que dejarla ir

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué la deje ir?, Cat, yo la necesito junto a mí, la extraño- le dije gritando y llorando

- Sé que la extrañas, yo también lo hago, todos la extrañamos

- No parece

- Intentamos superarlo, nosotros hemos logrado seguir adelante, Tú, en cambio, no sales con nosotros, te la pasas encerrada en tu casa, no haces más que llorar y si llegas a salir solo vas al cementerio…

- Voy a visitarla, ustedes no lo hacen, parece que la han olvidado

- No es así, de vez en cuando voy a verla, no la olvido y nunca lo haré. Pero tu… Jade, por favor, debes continuar, tienes una vida por delante, tienes oportunidades a tus pies, de películas y discos por grabar, no desperdicies tu vida solo pensando en una persona que ya no regresará- Lo último que dijo me dolió demasiado, ella tiene razón, Tori no regresará jamás, pero eso no evitó que mi sangre hirviera.

- Lárgate en este momento Cat Valentine

- Jade

- Vete!

- Bien, cuando estás lista para seguir con tu vida yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, no lo olvides, adiós- En ese momento se fue, entré a mi casa, subí a mi habitación, tomé un baño y me acosté, comencé a recordar todo con respecto a Vega, desde el momento en que la convertí en mi novia, hasta ese día terrible donde perdió la vida.

**Flashback**

_Sinceramente no sé si debo decirle o no a Vega mis sentimientos, dudo mucho el ser correspondida por ella, ya no quiero sufrir más, ha sido decepción tras decepción, primero la ruptura con Beck y después la muerte de mi padre, no creo soportar otra cosa más, por eso dudo el expresarle lo que siento. _

_Caminé por los pasillos de HA, entonces la vi, se veía muy hermosa con esa blusa azul y esos jeans super pegados, ella volteó a verme_

_- ¿Sucede algo Jade?_

_- No, nada, continua tu camino Vega_

_- ¿Segura?- Rayos, si hay algo que me molesta de Tori Vega es su continua insistencia._

_- Sí, vete_

_- De acuerdo, nos vemos en el salón_

_- Sí, como sea- Cerré mi locker con mucha fuerza me dirigí a clase de Sykowitz, no tenía ganas de entrar pero debía hacerlo._

_No presté mucha atención a su clase, se la pasó hablando sobre cocos y visiones, es un gran profesor, pero en serio a veces no lo entiendo y me asusta._

_Salí del salón, moría de ganas de tomarme un café, iba caminando hacia el café de asfalto cuando una voz familiar hizo que me detuviera en el acto._

_- Jade?_

_- Qué quieres Vega?_

_- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?_

_- No creo, primero quiero ir por mi café_

_- ¿No puedes ir después? Realmente es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte_

_- Que sea rápido_

_- Bien, ¿podemos ir…_

_- A dónde siempre? Sí, claro, me da igual- Caminamos hacia el armario del conserje, Vega me miraba de forma extraña, estuvimos un largo tiempo sin hablar, hasta que me aburrí, caminé hacia la puerta pero ella me detuvo_

_- ¿Qué te sucede Vega? Déjame salir, esperé bastante y no dijiste nada, ahora déjame…._

_- Jade…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Jade, sabes, desde hace mucho tiempo tu…- ¿Dirá lo que creo que dirá?, no, eso es imposible, no te hagas ilusiones Jade West_

_- Tu qué, habla rápido_

_- Tu me gustas Jade y…_

_- Te amo_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que te amo Vega, desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me atrevía a decírtelo porque tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras y no quería, no quiero sufrir de nuevo…_

_- Yo jamás te haré sufrir…._

**Fin del flashback**

Sonrío con ironía ante el recuerdo de aquella frase, "Yo jamás te haré sufrir" Eres una mentirosa Vega, estás haciéndome sufrir ahora, volteé hacia mi buró y agarré la foto que estaba ahí, era una foto de Tori bailando bajo la lluvia. Y una vez más comencé a recordarla.

**Flashback**

_No quería salir de la casa el día de hoy, el cielo estaba muy gris, seguro lloverá, un día perfecto para quedarse en casa y ver una muy buena película de terror, llamaré a Tori para que venga y este un rato y tal vez toda la noche conmigo, tomé el teléfono y le marqué_

_- Jade?_

_- Hola cariño_

_- ¿Sucede algo?_

_- No, … de hecho sí pasa algo_

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Amor, ven conmigo a ver una película, por favor_

_- Jade West está pidiendo las cosas por favor?_

_- Basta, si no quieres venir yo puedo pedirle…_

_- No le hablarás a nadie más, voy en seguida_

_- ¿Acaso estás celosa Vega?_

_- No, no lo estoy, y no me digas Vega, soy tu amor no lo recuerdas?_

_- No, la verdad no- reí ante lo que dije, se que le molesta que haga eso y cuando ella está enojada me hace feliz, es muy divertido_

_- Ya verás West cuando llegue a tu casa- Dicho eso colgó, yo bajé por las escaleras, entré en la cocina y preparé palomitas, café, y saqué un enorme pastel del refrigerador, hoy se cumplían dos meses desde nuestro noviazgo, se lo que han de pensar ¿Cuándo se volvió Jade West una persona tan cursi? Pues la respuesta es esta: Tori Vega, ella me ha convertido en esto, la amo tanto, pero también la odio por hacerme amarla ¿Me contradigo? Sí, talvez un poco. El timbre sonó, corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí, ahí estaba Vega, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos_

_- ¿Por qué esa cara de amargada?_

_- ¿A quién ibas a llamar?- Ja, sí que estaba celosa_

_- ¿No se supone que la celosa soy yo?_

_- …. ¿A quién?_

_- A nadie, de acuerdo? Solo tengo ojos para ti y para invitarte solo a ti_

_- No ibas a llamar a Cat?_

_- Cat es mi mejor amiga, pero hoy es solo un día para nosotras, y es especial_

_- Ya lo creo- Me besó mientras entrábamos de nuevo a la casa, después ella se sentó en el sillón mientras yo iba a la cocina_

_- ¿Qué película veremos? ¿No será de terror o si?_

_- Sí, veremos la tijerina_

_- ¿Dónde la chica bonita es la primera en morir?_

_- Lo recuerdas muy bien- Llevé el pastel hacia la mesa de la sala- Feliz aniversario de dos meses Tori_

_- Awww Jade, muchas gracias, tu lo horneaste? _

_- … Obvio, yo también se de repostería, espero te guste_

_- mmm sabe delicioso, yo también te traje algo_

_- ¿En serio? No puedo esperar para ver que es_

_- Tendrás que esperar hasta que termine la película- Después de eso, comenzamos a ver la maravillosa película que escogí, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que Tori saltaba por alguna escena o me abrazaba, me gustaba eso, de vez en cuando yo me burlaba de ella. Después de eso, ella se me quedó viendo un largo rato_

_- ¿Por qué me ves tanto?_

_- Porque eres hermosa Jade, aquí está mi regalo- Me besó con profunda pasión, después un gran trueno nos hizo saltar, las dos comenzamos a reírnos como tontas ._

_- Tu regalo me encantó, pero…_

_- Ven conmigo_

_- ¿A dónde?_

_- Afuera_

_- ¿Con esta lluvia?_

_- ¿Qué tiene?_

_- No quiero que te enfermes_

_- No pasará nada- Abrió la puerta y salió, comenzó a bailar bajo la lluvia, se veía tan hermosa, no pude evitar tomarle una foto_

_- Ven Jade- me jaló y yo también baile junto con ella, ese día amé la lluvia, fue la tarde perfecta._

_- Cuando cumplamos un año te llevaré a donde tu quieras_

_- ¿Quieres que te diga de una vez?_

_- Me encantaría_

_- Llévame al cielo…_

**Fin del flashack**

Una vez más reí con ironía, realmente te llevé al cielo, cierto Vega? Te me has adelantado, quiero alcanzarte pronto, comencé a llorar una vez más, seguí mirando la foto y luego mi vista se posó en un hermoso collar que ella me dio el día que cumplimos un año, tenía nuestras iniciales, y ahí vienen los recuerdos otra vez.

**Flashback**

_Hoy llevaré a Vega a cenar a ese lindo restaurante al cual fuimos cuando la estafa del ping- pong. Es un buen lugar para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario. Subí a mi lindo Mustang y fui por mi maravillosa novia, llegué rápido a su casa, toqué el claxon y ella salió, con un vestido rojo muy bonito, se veía muy guapa y sexy , parece una diosa…._

_- Todo bien Jade?_

_- Sí, es que te ves muy hermosa_

_- Gracias, tu también_

_- No más que tú ¿ Nos vamos?_

_- Claro- el viaje al restaurante fue algo lento, había demasiado tráfico, me estaba comenzando a desesperar cunado Tori rompió el silencio_

_- Jade_

_- Dime_

_- Se que tu pagarás la cena, no podríamos dividirnos el costo, es un restaurante muy caro_

_- No empieces con eso, además es parte de mi regalo…_

_- Parte?_

_- Lo demás te lo daré cuando regresemos, prepárate Tori Vega, esta noche no dormirás, será nuestra noche especial_

_- No puedo esperar, no puede haber un pequeño adelanto Jadey?- Me lo dijo con tanta sensualidad que casi caigo en ese juego_

_- No, mira ya llegamos- Tori hizo un puchero pero después sonrió._

_La verdad es que es una sonrisa que nunca olvidaré. Nuestra cena fue de lo más encantadora, poca luz, música en vivo, pedimos lo mismo para cenar y como extra una enorme botella champagne. Después de nuestra gran y llenadora cena nos dirigimos hacia la salida._

_- Estas lista para lo que sigue amor?_

_- Sí, más que lista_

_- Entonces vámonos_

_- Jade, ¿Te sientes bien como para conducir?_

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Tu sola te tomaste toda la botella de champagne_

_- Sí, estoy bien- Y era verdad, no me sentía mal, salimos del restaurante y subimos de nuevo a mi auto. Todo iba muy bien, íbamos recordando cosas de la escuela, la mayoría eran de cómo había hecho sufrir a tan hermosa criatura, Tori me golpeaba cada vez que yo le decía que se lo tenía merecido, después volvíamos a reír como unas niñas. Me distraje un momento solo para voltear a ver a Tori, pero ese fue un error fatal, no vi el auto que se acercaba a nosotras a gran velocidad, no logré girar a tiempo y ese auto nos embistió, después del golpe todo se volvió negro._

_Desperté en el hospital, Cat estaba junto a mí, se veía muy triste._

_- ¿Dónde está Tori?_

_- Jade…_

_- Cat, dime por favor- Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, estaba desesperada por saber donde estaba_

_- Jade, Tori…_

_- Tori que, Cat?_

_- Ella no sobrevivió, lo siento _

_- ¿Qué?- Comencé a llorar, ¿Cómo era posible que Tori, el amor de mi vida, estuviera muerta? Lloré bastante tiempo hasta quedarme dormida._

_El funeral fue unos días después, había bastante gente, yo me sentía mue incómoda, la familia Vega había dejado en claro que todo era mi culpa, y así fue, todo fue culpa mía, lo siento Tori, en verdad lo lamento amor._

**Fin del flashback**

Al recordar aquella terrible noche no pude evitar llorar aun más, comencé a gritar y a golpear mi almohada, estaba furiosa conmigo misma y con Tori por haberme abandonado, me sentía fatal, Dios como la extraño. Después de un tiempo me quedé dormida, pero una voz muy familiar hizo que me despertara.

- Jade

- …

- Jade, escúchame

- Tori?- No podía creerlo, ella estaba frente a mí, vestida de blanco

- Jade, no tengo mucho tiempo, sólo vengo a decirte…

- Perdóname Tori, es mi culpa que ahora tu estés- No quise decirlo

- No es tu culpa Jade, no te sientas culpable

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? Amor, te extraño, te necesito aquí a mi lado

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Jade, eso es lo que venía a decirte, yo no te abandoné, siempre he estado contigo, Te amo Jade, nos veremos pronto

- No te vayas- Dije, pero ella se desvaneció- Te amo Tori.

Esa noche dormí como nunca lo había hecho, sentía junto a mí a mi gran amor, ahora se que no estoy sola, que ella está conmigo, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Ahora se que puedo salir adelante, gracias Tori, gracias por todo, te amo.

_**ahora les traje este pequeño oneshot, es un poco corto pero espero que les guste, ya saben, no olviden dejar un review. **_


End file.
